Undertale and The Mask
by polo5004
Summary: Sans finds a magic wooden mask than gives anyone who wears it unlimited power, but also unleashes their deepest desires. Hilarity ensues. Also, PTA Sans. Girl!Frisk. Boy!Monster Kid. Boy!Chara
1. Finding the mask

Please, I know than this idea seems bad, but a lot of characters in Undertale are filled with inhibitions and fears. Please don't go right now to the reviews to say "U suck!". Save that for when you get to the end

I don't owe The Mask or Undertale, and the cover is a repaint of an Undertale sprite. I only own this story

* * *

"they are still as bad as always, huh lin?" The voice spooked her. She had hear the same, annoying voice for eight years, but she will never get quite accustomed to it. He was probably talking about her brownies again. What was that stupid, horrible, should –be-underground monster problem? She was nothing but nice to him and all he payed her with shitty puns and bad comebacks.

"i still don't get it, that bakery has been making everyone gag for eight years, but is still there" The short skeleton said while he grabbed the brownie and contemplated at him like it was a knife used to murder Asgore. He was wearing a blue jacket with a hoodie, and black shorts and pink slippers. He knew that is was probably cause a lot of humans don't like the other bakery (He din't quite get it, Muffet was nice, why would they be afraid of her? Was she bugging them? Ha. He had to save that one for the next trip to the bakery).

"Wait, are you insinuating than I bought them?!" The woman dressed in "Suburban mom" attire screamed, and took the brownie away from him.

"lin, we been over this." The skeleton said in a "not this shit again" tone. "we all had the infortune of buying from tony's before, and you just poison us again when you buy from him. and the least you would want is to take credit for him"

"You can't recognize good brownies when they are slapping you!"

"yeah, they seem so hard. i don't want to be slapped by one" There where some chuckles in the background. Sans knew than he was making everyone lifes a little better by not letting Linda reign with her bullshit.

"You…" Linda looked like she wanted to kill him. At least he wouln't have to go to PTA meetings anymore. But he din't wanted to die that day, at least.

"Well, this was a nice meeting!" Deana, the current PTA president said to end Linda and Sans little showdown. "We'll continue tomorrow! And rebember, we'll have to organize the Halloween party" Sans sighed. All parties directed by Linda sucked, and Halloween was always for her. He just hoped somebody would be able to reign her.

While everyone was going outside to their cars, Sans just went to an alley, to take a shortcut to his home.

Life was nice to the monsters as of lately. The humans distrusted and shunned them at first, but they are slowly integrating back to society. Especially with an ambassador as awesome as Frisk. That kid was just something special. She was able to see good on everyone. Even on Flowey.

Oh, the stupid flower pot plant. Sans eye burned with anger when he tought about him. He and Sans had something of a story. At first, he trusted him, since he was Papyrus best friend. But Flowey was not only the cause of the resets, but he also killed Papyrus in a fair share of timelines. Not even his brother desesperate plead got him to let Flowey get near him in any timeline (And if he found him… Lets just say he got blasted). And that's not counting the time he sucked everyone souls and god knows what happened after.

But, after all that happened, Frisk forgave him. And she seemed to do a good job at turning him good. And hey, maybe he wouln't throw him to the table next time he saw him alone.

As Sans got near the place where nobody would be able to see him take a shortcut, he found something shining.

"huh?"

It was coming from the trashcan. Sans got it closer. It was a wooden mask with a open, emotionless mouth and some holes for the wearer to see, than shined green. Sans tought than it was impossible that wood shined, but maybe a monster put a magic spell on it (He wouln't put it past Temmie to put all of their energy into making some mask green)

It would make a great centerpiece, he tought. And hell, it would open a infinite pun potential of "green", "mask" and "wood". He grabbed it and got in the shortcut. He din't notice the mask mouth morphing briefly into a grin.

"gotta pass by muffet's first to get a cake"

Sans was suddenly outside Muffet's bakery.

"hey, muffet. Sorry for bugging you, but…"

* * *

School had ended, and as all Fridays, all kids were excited to get out. Outside walked two teenagers, a brunette with a grey hoodie, blue jeans and sneakers, and the other one with a red t-shirt, grey pants and sneakers. The second one seemed to have yellow scales and no arms.

"Yo, that's so cool! I wish I was able to go to a bee farm" The enthusiastic scaled-one said to the brunette. She was telling him the story of how she got in a trip to a bee farm.

"Why not?" She asked him, curiously.

"I'm allergic to bees"

"Then far bee it to me" She said with a grin.

"Augh!" He said with a fake groan, but a grin on his face than disproved it. "I'm afraid you will become like Sans"

"Then bee afraid, bee very afraid" She said with an even bigger grin.

"Stop it! You are gonna kill me!" He said rolling on the ground laughing.

"Fine"

"Yo, are you coming to Ash's party tonight?" Kid asker her curiously.

"I can't go. I will be with Mom, Sans and Papyrus. We'll celebrate the anniversary we got out of the underground"

"Aw, man. That's a shame. I was, huh…" Frisk looked at him with a curious look.

"Why not?"

"Gonna invite you" Nobody knew how monsters were able to blush, but Kid was a perfect example right now. "As friends!" He said quickly, like he was trying to correct himself.

"Ah. I get it" Humans could blush, too, and they were able to do it.

"So… See you Sunday?"

"Yeah. We need to fall on each other to not fall asleep"

"See ya later, yo!"

"Frisk waved goodbye to him too. She really din't like not going to the party, but she can't disappoint mom on the day. It was very important to monsters. This year it was not going to be fancy. Only she, Mom, Sans and Papyrus. Just the more reason for her to get more sad of not going to the party.

Ash always maked the best parties. But that was not precisely the reason she din't wanted to go. She was a little sad she wouln't be going with Kid.

In the last years, she had developed, maybe, a bit of a crush on Kid. But that was ridiculous, he would only laugh if she told him, she tought. Not being able to go to the party and with Kid…

It din't filled her with determination.

* * *

"Greetings, my child" A tall, goat like monster said hello to her as she kissed her forehead. "How was school?"

"Not bad, but I heard Linda screaming again from the PTA reunion room. Sans, did you said anything to her?" She said looking unamused at the couch.

"kid, i din't dunked on her in a month. you don't know how much i needed to dunk on her" A voice from the couch said. Frisk just sighed.

"I need to go water Flowey"

"Alright, my child. Please, come back when you do"

* * *

-"Greetings, my child" A too familiar voice mocked from a pot in a window "How was school? I don't care, cause i will just replace you with another child eventually"

"You know, being soulless doesn't means you can act like a jerk all of the time" Frisk said as she got the watering can

"Hey, I'm not that much of an asshole as of lately! Rebember the other day?" The golden flower now had a visible face, and it seemed angry.

"When you threw Friendliness Pellets at the mailman?"

"I know he has something out for me!" The flower exclaimed indigned, like it has a reason for it. "And I din't mean that day! I mean the one when I gave that baby his balloon back!"

"Before making your creepy grin and making him cry" Frisk said unamused.

"He touched my stem! You know I get sensitive when people touch my stem!"

"Asriel, I miss it when you weren't a jerk" A spectral voice said. Flowey seemed unfazed.

"I already told you, he is not becoming Asriel soon. We'll have to live with Flowey for a while" Frisk said to seemingly nothing, but was talking to Chara, the wandering spirit than used to be Asriel brother at a point. He was like a smaller Frisk, but with a green shirt.

"I hate it when you act on your schizophrenia" Flowey growled "Just water me already"

Frisk watered Flowey. He then dug himself on the ground, but not before making another one of his horrible grins at her.

"You know about the horrible mask that skeleton got for mom?" Chara pouted.

"It's not a skeleton, it's mom boyfriend, and his name is Sans" Frisk answered back. "Tought you'll figured that in the years they been together"

"It is a skeleton! And I want mom and dad to be together, not this clown and his bad puns!" Chara seemed a bit hurt.

"What's the matter? Do you think…" A grin began to form in Frisk's face.

"If you do it I'll hurt you"

"He has a skeleton on his closet?" The grin has made from to cheek to cheek now.

"OH MY GODNESS, FRISK! STOP MAKING PUNS WITH NOBODY!" A very loud voice groaned at the same time than Chara did.

"I'll catch up with you later. I have to talk with Papyrus" Frisk waved to Chara.

"When you stop making puns, then we'll catch up" Chara said, frowning.

"FRISK! MY BROTHER, SANS, HAS FOUND… THIS VERY UGLY MASK" A tall skeleton with a red scarf said when Frisk went to the living room. "BUT LOOK! IT SHINES GREEN!"

"Woah, where did you find it, Sans?" Frisk asked. She was amazed by it, glowing with a sort of magic green.

"in the trashcan"

"WE MUST STOP SEARCHING ON THE TRASH!" Seeing the two brothers talk one after another was pretty weird, since how different their voices were.

"bro, you gotta stop trash talking trash"

"SANS!" Papyrus groaned. But it was pretty know on the house than Papyrus faked his annoyement at puns.

"It's quite lovely, but we already got a centerpiece, so…" Toriel was interrupted.

"WE WERE TRYING TO TALK YOU INTO HAVING IT! DIN'T THE GREAT PAPYRUS CONVINCED YOU?"

"can we mask that of you?" Papyrus ignored the "ask" pun.

"Huh…" Frisk din't really like it, but it was sometimes hard to get her to not do what her family or friends asked of her. "Sure!"

"THANKS TO I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, FRISK HAS ACCEPTED HAVING THE UGLY MASK! LET'S CELEBRATE WITH SPAGHETTI!"

"thanks, kid. now, let's celebrate with papyrus now-actually-digestible sphaggethi"

* * *

Sans was right, having actually cooking ingredients and not what Undyne finds does great to Papyrus cooking. There was also a delicious Toriel-baked Butterscotch-Cinnamon-Snail-Kechup-Sphaggethi pie. And they watched the monster pride parade together.

"Are you okay, Flowey?" Frisk asked the flower as she put him on the table.

"kid, are you sure you want him here? last time, he almost killed us"

"And you threw him across the room" Toriel commented.

"yeah, I'm pretty proud of that"

But Papyrus couln't care less about them. The parade had started!

"WOWIE! LOOK AT ALL THE FIREWORKS! THERE'S ASGORE! I WONDER WHY IS THE QUEEN NOT THERE!"

"Well, Papyrus, I don't really like being there, saluting everyone without doing anything else, when I could be here with you all, baking you pie and being with my loved ones" She then gave Sans a quick peek. Frisk could hear a spirit gagging.

"AND THERE'S METTATON TOO!"  
"you could say there's a ton of fireworks"

"a metta-ton" Oh how much laughing from Frisk and Toriel was. Oh how much groaning from Papyrus and Flowey was.

"Well, my child. It's time to sleep"

"Ok, mom" Frisk din't said anything, but she still was sad over not going to the party. She took the mask and after saying goodbye to Sans and Papyrus, went to bed as Toriel kissed her on the cheek.

"Goodnight, my child"

But Frisk couln't sleep. The mask sure looked prettier than before now than it was night.

"So they gave you the mask?" Chara asked her.

"Ugh, why can't you let me sleep?" Flowey got up from the ground

"What are you talking about?" Frisk asked him groggily.

"The mask" Flowey signaled it with one of his vines: " It's making a lot of noise. Do something about it"

Frisk got to it. She looked at it. It was shining, like it was saying "Hey put me on".

"Hey, it wouln't hurt to try it on and see if it fits" Frisk asked Flowey and Chara.

"Just let me sleep" Flowey dug himself again.

"My god, Frisk. Now it's not the time to try that stupid thing on" Chara asked her, raising an eyebrow.

Frisk put it on, but the weirdest thing happened. The mask tried to suck her! After a lot of pushing, she got it off.

"Woah, are you okay?" Chara asked her, concern on his voice.

"Yeah, I believe so" Frisk tought, not really sure, but her curiosity got the better fom her, and she tried it on.

"What the hell is going ?" Flowey asked, visibly sleepy and annoyed than Frisk disturbed his beauty sleep. "What is the mask doing to you…"

Frisk was in visible pain. Chara, uselessly, tried to remove it. Flowey started panicking and tried to remove it using his vines.  
"Somebody come!" Flowey screamed.

But nobody came.

Frisk mind suddenly was drained from the toughts of staying in bed and more and more filled with going to Ash party's. And something more:

Ask Kid out.

Suddenly, she spinned so fast than she became a tornado.

"This is all the skeleton fault!" Chara exclaimed.

* * *

Tell me what you think! A lot of apologies for the constant updates, but i was trying to figure out how to make separative lines.


	2. The New And Improved Frisk

So, here's part 2!

Once again, I don't owe The Mask or Undertale, and the cover is a repaint of an Undertale sprite. I only own this story

* * *

That's it.

Flowey was gonna die right now.

The tornado was throwing Flowey across the room, and it hurt. Chara, as a ghost, couln't help or call for somebody.

Frisk probably snapped and turned into a tornado (Chara told him humans could, why would he lie?). Flowey knew it was gonna happen eventually. After all, he was a lost cause.

Chara was in shock than nobody came after all the ruckus Tornado-Frisk caused. "Probably magic" Chara thought. "The skeleton took the mask here to kill Frisk" Chara gritted his teeth with anger.

"Help!" Frisk screamed a lot of times. But, as you already know, nobody came. But around side the tenth scream, Frisk stopped making noise, but the tornado kept on. Chara and surprisingly, Flowey, were worried than Frisk was knocked out, or worse.

"Keep calm" Flowey said, but he din't knew if this was for Frisk or him. "You can still LOAD your save file"

Then, the tornado stopped. And the wind also did, slowly letting Chara and Flowey see Frisk.

But she was surprisingly not knocked. She was SMILING, and was wearing a grey dress, and grey shoes. But the most noticeable difference, her face was light green with no ears!

"Sssssmokin'!" Frisk said, with a surprisingly energetic voice for waking up just now.

"Frisk?" Flowey asked him shyly, just like that kid in the flowerbed. Frisk stopped smiling, just for a moment.

"Yeah, it's me!" She dashed with surprising energy just besides him. Flowey was scared a little. "Now, about you" Her smile dropped a little.

"Yeah, me"

"We need to adjust what we left in the Underground" Her smile came back, but this time, it was sinister. She maked a knife appear out of nowhere. "Here is my "Friendliness knife!" Just for you!" She swinged the knife at him, while she perfectly imitated his demonic laughter.

"No! Please" Flowey face morphed briefly into the kid crying.

The knife came into contact. Chara, who till then was too shocked to do anything, snapped back.

"Frisk, what are you doing?!" Oh, if Flowey was hurt, the skeleton was dead. Chara was going to find a way to make him pay, even if he had to shake earth and sky. He thought than Frisk was not in control, so it was clearly the skeleton fault.

And then, the knife came into contact with Flowey. And… It harmlessly bounced back.

"Gotcha" Frisk started to roll on the floor in a cartoony, exaggerated fashion. Chara and Flowey were weirded out by it.

"Huh, you din't had killing intent?" Flowey asked her, unsure if he had to dig himself back to safety.

"Nah, silly." Frisk seemed unfazed than she just gave Flowey the scare of his life.

After a brief period of laughter from Frisk, and confused silence from Chara and Flowey, Flowey retorted.

"You're not really Frisk, aren't ya?"

Frisk stopped rolling on the floor, and with a noticeably fake serious expression, got up and said:

"What makes you think that?" She said with a fake "Bad cop" moustache, a cop attire and a bad cockney accent. Flowey din't knew if he had to laugh or scream. "I KNOW YOU STOLE FROM THE BANK!" She screamed at Flowey, who almost crapped his nonexistent pants. "Good cop, it's your turn to interrogate"

"Since when where we cops?" Chara asked. "Anyways, Frisk would never do such a cruel joke, let alone react as you did" He deducted. Flowey, meanwhile, seemed pretty ready to dig like a mole on a day with a lot of worms on the ground.

"Yeah, I'm not Frisk" The "Fake Frisk", as Chara already dubbed her, sayed as the moustache, cop attire and accent disappeared and her smile went back. "I'm a New And Improved Frisk"

"New And Improved Frisk?" Chara seemed worried. "She doesn't needs improvement. She's sweet, kind, and…"

"Boring!" The New And Improved Frisk said. "She was only that, but that's boring. I mean, who would like that?"

"Mom, the tall and not evil skeleton, Undyne, Alphys, Mettaton, dad, Kid…"

"Yeah, well, he likes the old Frisk as a friend" The New And Improved Frisk seemed a little sad, but recovered her smile in almost no time. "But I'm sure he will like as a girlfriend The New And Improved Frisk!"

"Wait, you like Kid?" Chara said, trying to resist bursting into laugh. "I knew it!"

"Yeah, he's cool, smart, and is pretty nice…" The New And Improved Frisk started swooning with dreamy eyes while Chara resisted the temptation of outright dying once again from laughter.

"Her schizophrenia is getting worse…" Flowey said with fear.

The New And Improved Frisk turned at Flowey and did one of his own horrible grins at him. Flowey screamed and tried to hide, forgetting than he could dig on his pot. The New And Improved Frisk laughed as she stopped the creepy smile.

"It's the mask, right?" Chara tried to pull it back, but failed.

"You are a ghost, duh" Frisk retorted to him. "You are never gonna remove…"

Zap! Flowey vines removed the mask. When he removed it, he looked at it, and…

"Fooled ya!" The mask had inscripted, as Flowey looked up to see than Frisk, who blowed raspberries at him, still had it on her face.

The fake mask then turned into a music box. Flowey spun it, only to it to throw a pie a him.

"Now if you'll excuse me, it's party time. P-A-R-T-Yhy? Because I gotta!" Frisk laughed at her own bad pun, while Chara and Flowey seemed too shocked to groan. She then did a stereotypical "Run away" cartoon pose, and runned away by the window.

The thought of going to the party and asking Kid out…

It filled her with determination.

"Crap, i better not let her make some stupid thing" Chara said to Flowey, who could not notice him, and ghosted away.

Flowey seemed relieved than The New And Improved Frisk was out, and thought than with thosepowers, she could not get in trouble. He dug back, but not before growling:  
"I just know the mailman is behind all of this"

* * *

"Where she is, where she is…" Chara was searching for The New And Improved Frisk by the streets, where he passed by the Snail Ranch.

"Napstablook!" Chara said to the friendly ghost. Ghost monsters could see ghosts, so theye were Chara only friend after the buttercup plan until Frisk came. "Have you seen a green faced girl with a grey dress?"

"…oh… her?..." The ghost stuttered. "...i have seen her… in fact, she gambled here… she cheered the snail so much it caught on fire… it survived though… but she was so cheery trough the whole thing… she even told me than i was a great person and than everybody liked me… oh no… i'm rambling again"

"Got it. Thanks, and she was right, you know!" Chara ghosted away, happy than Frisk seemed to be her sweet usual self, if a lot more prankster-y.

"Let's check the fake-snow park" The park was made for monsters than used to live in Snowdin.

"A green-faced girl passed through here" A fox-like monster was commenting to a Loox. "She seemed Determined to make the perfect snow-dog" Just then, Chara looked around. There was a lot of badly made snowdogs. "One of them was so horribly made, she got her hair on fire in anger and burned it down"

"That one?" The Loox signaled a small pool of water where a small dog was playing in.

"Yay!" A vulkin was passing trough there, and greeted the loox and fox monsters. "Guys, I tested my healing magma in a green-faced girl, and it healed her!"

"Wait a minute, Frisk mentioned something about a party. Party, party… Ha!" Chara looked at a house decorated for a party. "At least I can look for her here" He said as he ghosted in the house.

* * *

"Yo, party's going pretty well, huh?" Kid sayed to a kid with a white shirt, blue pants and round glasses. There was a band contracted to play a soft blues, and everyone was dancing, drinking or chatting.

"Yeah, I still can't believe I could rent the chocolate fountain!" Ash looked at it

Everyone was drinking from it. A teen was drinking so much, he fell there! Everyone looked at him… A thumbs up got out of the fountain. Everyone went back to what they were doing, as if nothing happened.

"I mean, you did helped that chocolate factory that time, right?" Kid assured him.

"Hey, no arms!"

There was a kid with a baseball cap backwards, a "Too cool for skool" shirt and blue jeans. Sherman again. Who invited him anyways? Kid hated having no arms, and even more people like Sherman mocking him for it.

"I'm not surprised that dumbass, Frisk din't came. She's probably with her freaky friends" Sherman laughed.

"They are not freaks" Kid gritted trough his teeth.

"Pff, only a freak could say that!" Sherman said while he gave him a wedgie and went off laughing.

"By the way, where's Frisk?" Ash asked him sincerely as he removed Kid underwear.

"Uh, yeah about that…" Kid seemed sad.

"You have a crush on her, don't cha?" Ash teased him.

"Yo! Dude, stop it!" Rules of physics break once again to let Kid blush.

"The Monster pride day, huh?"

"Yeah, why do you had to do the party just this day?"

"I can't tomorrow, and I have to prepare everyone to after-tomorrow party" Ash chuckled.

"Hey guys, where's Frisk?" A blonde with a blue jacket and grey jeans came to them.

"Uh, Sandy, she's…"

Ash din't got to complete his phrase, as when he said that, a tornado spinned on the room. When it stopped, a green faced teen with a grey dress stood there.

She looked around the place, seeming curious.

"Yo, who is her?" Kid asked.

"I don't know…"

"Did you invite her?"

The New And Improved Frisk then looked at Kid. A red, cartoony heart popped out of her chest.

"Din't SOULS only appeared when there was a battle?" Ash asked a little scared.

"Hey there, handsome" The New And Improved Frisk said to with a seductive voice to Kid as she dashed very fast just next to him.

"Uh, me?" Kid asked, nervous.

"Nah. The handsome, yellow scaled monster at your back" The New And Improved Frisk joked.

"Where?" Kid turned around. The New And Improved Frisk face-palmed.

"You are not the brightest bulb, but you sure are good-looking!" Poor laws of physics. Kid was a complete monster to them right now.

"C'mon, lets' dance!" She grabbed Kid and took off with him to the dance floor. She passed by several members of the band than played there, and they spin around a little. When they came back, they were dressed like jazzists. They started to play, as if they did this all of their lives. The New And Improved Frisk started dancing, and then Kid joined her. A singer started singing an upbeat jazz.

 _Hey, Pachuco!_

 _Summer '43 the man's gunnin' for me  
And blue and white mean war tonight  
They say damn my pride  
And all the other cats livin' down east side  
Or maybe just my plan's too wide_

Everyone started dancing, and The New And Improved Frisk had the time of her live. Suddenly…

"There you fucking are!"

A voice pulled The New And Improved Frisk away from the dance floor. Nobody seemed to notice.

Frisk ignored him at first, then did a double take where her eyes became enlarged and popped out of her eyesockets as she screamed. Surprisingly, nobody noticed her except Chara, who seemed impressed.

"We need to go back home, so we can tell mom and get her to dump that skeleton and get back with dad" Chara pleaded.

"Your dream's too optimistic, mate. Also, Sans is cool" Frisk then went back to dancing with Kid.

 _Hmmm... Marie  
You better grab my jack  
And zip gun for me  
And I'll face no shame  
' Cause tonight's the night I die for our name_

"Too optimistic? Says the girl than tried to all monsters outside the Underground"

"Hey, I managed it, right?"

"Who are you talking to?" Kid asked her dance partner.

"Huh, nobody!" The New And Improved Frisk said nervously. "Could you let me go five seconds to the bathroom?"

"What are you gonna do?!" Chara asked her in the way to the bathroom.

"Relax, Chary" The New And Improved Frisk rolled her eyes.

"Did you just called me "Chary"?" Chara was always annoyed by that nickname.

"Just stand over that red X and I'll get the mask out, ok?" The New And Improved Frisk asked him.

"Alright, but why would you do…" Chara said as he floated over the X.

The New And Improved Frisk got out of her pocket a remote control and pressed it similarly to what Mettaton did in the Underground.

"You're kidding me" Chara deadpanned as a hatch opened beneath his feet, making him fall to the basement, even though he floated.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I got a Kid to smooch" The New And Improved Frisk got in the "Run away" pose once again and speeded up to the dance floor to end the song with Kid.

 _Well I'd like to be swingin'  
Dancing and singin'  
Just having the time  
Free to do whatever  
Now more than ever  
I gotta stick with that gang of mine!_ _  
_The New And Improved Frisk spinned around Kid, and at the end, held him up on her hands and kissed him. They both smiled at each other.

Poor, poor unfortunate and innocent laws of physics. _  
Hey, Pachuco!_

The New And Improved Frisk then took a look outside. She saw than the sun was starting to appear, and then…

The New And Improved Frisk had a flashback than never happened, about a fairy-dressed Toriel telling her something: "If you don't get home before the day starts, the mask will lose it powers and you will get unmasked in front of everybody. That would be awkard" Sans dressed as a fairy appeared too: "hey kid, powers only at night? That doesn't sounds very _fair-_ y" Papyrus dressed as a fairy appeared too: "FAIRY SANS!",

Her skull popped out of her face at the same time her eyes did, as she screamed. This time, everyone noticed it, and were scared.

"Sorry, sweetie. Gotta go out" She spinned out, but not before giving Sherman a wedgie and threw him on the chocolate fountain. "You kind of deserve it" She laughed.

"Yo, wait!" Kid went after her. But now she had a Cinderella-like dress, and went off the stairs purposely forgetting her shoe. She then got in a limo than appeared out of nowhere and disappeared in the night.

"What the fuck was that?!" Ash asked to no one. "Hey Kid, do you know who she was?"

"Nah, but…" Kid stopped himself

"What?"

"Nothing" Kid thought for a moment that she looked like Frisk, but Frisk din't had a green face, or be so prankster-like. But she sure was as pretty as Frisk…

* * *

The New And Improved Frisk dashed through her room window. Nobody seemed to notice her in the time she was gone, and Flowey was sleeping.

"Honey, I'm home!" She screamed to wake up Flowey. "Now I just need to sleep" She put herself in the front of her bed and wacked herself with a mallet, knocking herself. Just at that moment, her green face disappeared, and the mask was in front of her.

Flowey carefully removed the mask with his vines, and looked at it.

"Just what the fuck is this thing?"

* * *

It was really fun to write The New And Improved Frisk. Tell me, should Frisk have the mask a little more, or some other have it? What do you think?


	3. Aftermath

The one who doesn't owes The Mask or Undertale and maked a cover than was only a repaint of a Undertale sprite.

 _My brother._

* * *

"Ugh…" Frisk had just waked up. It was the weirdest dream.

In the dream, she put on the mask, which gave her a confidence boost (Deep down, she wished a little to prank Flowey) and went to the party. A lot is blurred out from her memory, but she rebembered she had, what, a green face? And did she kissed Kid? Even if that was a dream, it feeled good.

She sighed, thinking than that would never happen in real life, and got prepared to greet Flowey (Who had the mask on his vines) and Chara.

"Hey guys, what's up…" Frisk seemed worried.

"We need to talk about the mask" Flowey said serious.

* * *

"Lin' that's offensive to my people" Sans told to Linda, who was putting skeletons decorations for the party, with his eyesockets empty.

"Oh my god!" Linda huffed off. Sans eyes snapped back when he heard a familiar giggling.

"Sans!" Toriel was trying (Very bad) to hold her laughter. "You know she can get me fired!"

"she can make people fire guns at you? wow, she sure has a lot of power as a PTA secretary"

"Stop it!" Toriel really liked having someone else who liked puns. Asriel and Chara hated them, and Asgore… Let's say he tried.

"WELCOME TO MTT AUCTIONS!" A metallic, but diva-like voice said from a tv in the classroom where the PTA reunited. It came from somebody who looked like a human, but robotic.

"oh, look. it's mettaton"

Mettaton hit it big on the surface. Even though he had a fair share of haters now, his fan-size increased a lot, since humans thought he was "Bishie" as Alphys said.

"TODAY, WE WILL AUCTION THE "MASK OF LOKI""

The thing than was shown shocked 'em both. It was the wooden mask.

"HIS HISTORY DATES BACK FROM A.C. IT'S SAID IT WAS MADE BY VIKINGS TO SEAL THE GOD LOKI, AND IT'S SAID ANYBODY WHO WEARS IT LOSES THEIR INHIBITIONS AND GAINS THE POWERS OF A GOD"

A animation showed a shy person putting it on, then kissing a girl and punching a buff-looking guy

"IT SHOULD BE WORTH ABOUT 1000000 DOLLARS, OR 1 G"

"holy shit" Sans was amazed, even thought his expression was still the same grin. "now we can pay to make the party non-sucky"

"Sans, maybe what we have it's only a cheap copy" Toriel said. "It's impossible it can be that much precious if you found it on the trash"

"NOW LET'S SEE THE BIDS: MR GERSON OFFERS 5000000 DOLLARS, BRATTY OFFERS 5000001 DOLLARS, TEMMIE OFFERS 1 TEM FLAKE. CONGRATULATIONS BRATTY! YOU HAVE WON…"

"Yes, we won!" An alligator and a cat celebration could be heard, even though they were five streets away. "Now Mettaton will have to, like, come to give us the…"

"WHAT THE HECK, BURGUERPANTS?!" Mettaton had a way to rebember to not swear in public tv. He was not in Pay For View after all. "HOW COME YOU THREW IT ON THE TRASH?!"

"Like, no way!"

"told ya"

"Then, we will be able to turn it in" Toriel was also mildly excited to pay for the Halloween party. It seemed Linda parties were _that_ bad.

* * *

"So, you're saying last night actually happened?" Frisk asked, unsure. "And I _kissed_ Kid?!" She drowned her face deep in the pillows out of embarrassement.

"Let's not forget how you acted like a cartoon in love" Chara teased her, as a small revenge for making him panick and throwing him down a hatch last night. "Making your heart beat out of your chest doesn't turns a lot of people on"

"You're not helping" Frisk muffled voice came from the pillows.

"Yeah, it seems anybody who wears the mask gets these powers, but loses control" Flowey responded. Suddenly, he got a thinking expression.

Frisk got her face up the pillow.

"What it is?"

"Than I don't _need_ control!" Flowey did one of his grins at her and laughed demonically as he put on the mask.

"Flowey, no!" Frisk and Chara screamed at him simultaneously.

"Hah, hah hah! Wait, why I'm not becoming a tornado?" Flowey asked as nothing happened.

"When I put on the mask, a fake memory of mom told me the mask does nothing at day" Frisk mentioned, scared of what Flowey was about to do.

"Well, then I'll just wait!" Flowey laughed and dug on his pot, taking the mask with him.

"We need to remove the mask from him before night!" Frisk frantically tried to remove Flowey from the pot, while Chara, unable to do anything, tried to help her uselessly.

"C'mon Asriel, you really wanna act like some dumb cartoon character?" Chara uselessly said, as he knew Flowey couln't hear him.

Frisk looked at him. "Hey!"

"Sorry, but it's the truth"

While she attempted to grab the mask, Frisk tried to remove last night from her mind desperately. Not only everyone must think she looked ridicule, but she flirted and kissed with her best friend! She could already hear the dialogue between Kid and her:

* * *

"Yo, what the fuck happened that night?!" The Monster Kid from Frisk imagination yelled at her while all kids were laughing.

"I'm sorry Kid, it's just…" Tears began to form in imagination Frisk face.

"You are ridiculous. Don't talk to me ever again" Imagination Kid scowled.

* * *

"Frisk, Frisk we need to get the mask" Chara snapped her back to reality. "Are you crying?" He asked, concern on his voice.

Frisk _was_ crying. And who could blame her, she was thinking her best friend who she had a crush on from eight years ago was about to leave her.

"Hey, don't feel bad, don't feel bad. It's all better, I'm sorry" Chara apologized.

"Just go away" Frisk asked him, sobbing.

"Ok, tell me when you get better" Chara ghosted away.

"ARE YOU OK, FRISK?" A familiar voice said.

"Papyrus?" Frisk asked him.

"I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WAS ASSIGNED TO BABYSIT YOU WHILE MY BROTHER AND THE QUEEN WENT TO THE PTA REUNION" Papyrus said, but not cheery as always, but preoccupied.

"Babysit me? I'm a teen" Frisk said, stopping crying and becoming offended.

"TO BE FRANK, I'M ACTUALLY BABYSITTING YOU ONLY TO MAKE SURE FLOWEY DOESN'T KILLS YOU. TALKING ABOUT THAT, WHERE HE IS?"

"Papyrus, I have to tell you something" Frisk knew than Papyrus couln't keep a secret, especially from Toriel and Sans, but this was important.

* * *

"SoinshortifFloweywearsthemaskhewillbecomeagodandkillusandmomandsanscan'tknowcausethey'llwillkillmeforrunningaway" Frisk spoke quickly, trying to resume to Papyrus what happened.

Papyrus seemed to be thinking, after some minutes, he talked.

"SO IT SEEMS WE HAVE TO GET THE MASK FROM FLOWEY BEFORE SANS AND THE QUEEN COME BACK" Papyrus understood. "FLOWEY, DO YOU WANT SOME PUZZLES IN EXCHANGE FOR THE MASK?"

"Never! I just like becoming a god!" Flowey said from the pot.

"THEN, WOULD YOU LIKE SOME SPAGHETTI?"

"I already said your spaghetti sucks!"

"SANS TOLD ME THAT WAS A LIE"

"Your brother is spoiling you!"

Papyrus received a text from Sans.

"hey bro. the mask is worth a lot of money. we'll come back a little earlier to pick it up"

"Oh god, now they'll have to know" Frisk panicked.

"WAIT, FRISK! I HAVE AN IDEA! NOW WE CAN TELL SANS AND THE QUEEN THAN FLOWEY IS HOLDING THE MASK FROM US TO MAKE THEM UNABLE TO SELL IT! NOW THEY CAN HELP US WITHOUT KNOWING ABOUT THE MASK TRUE POWERS!" When he wanted, Papyrus was a genius.

"But wouln't that be lying?" Flowey tried to convince Papyrus, because he knew he was highly agaisn't lying.

"TECHNICALLY IS TRUE NOW!"

"Great Papyrus, now we can force Flowey to give us the mask, and get rid of it with money! And nobody'll have to know!" Frisk was cheering up. Papyrus always found a way to cheer anyone up.

Flowey got up from the pot. When it looked like he was gonna give the mask, he threw it across the window. "If I don't become a god, nobody will!"

"Quick! We need to search for it before they get back!"

When they got to the garden, they searched for it, only to not encounter it.

"WHAT WE WILL DO NOW!" It was Papyrus turn to be worried now.

"We can tell them Flowey threw it to make them unable to sell it"

"VERY INTELLIGENT, FRISK! I SWEAR I'LL NOT TELL THEM!" Papyrus then went back to the living room to act natural (Bad idea. Last time he acted natural, he went to the forest to learn to be a wolf).

As Frisk climbed up the stairs, a familiar voice greeted him.

"Hey Frisk. I'm sorry for…"

"Nah. Don't be sorry. I'll find a way to make sure Kid forgives me" Frisk knew this was a lie, and than it was hard Kid would talk to her, let alone forgive her.

When she got to her room, she found out she had a text from Kid.

"Yo, u woulnt believe wat happened last nigt!" It was not the angry, annoyed or awkard message Frisk had expected.

"Oh rly? Wut it was?" A luck they were talking trough texts, since Frisk was as nervous and sweaty as a snail seeing Toriel.

"A gren gurl came in all cartoon an danced with me" He din't recognize her? Frisk thought it was great, and acted with him.

"No way1" Neither Frisk or Kid cared about grammatic when texting.

"I'm telling you the truth!"

"Lol right"

"Even if you dont believe me, I gugled "green faced gurl" and guess wut I found?"

"Nope! Wut?"

"Apperently, there's a magic mask than grantes the user powers but makes em al cartoon" Frisk got nervous again. What if he put two and two together?

"Oh rly?" Dumb memes were Frisk only way to respond without breaking down.

"Google it and search for ursef"

"ok"

"yeh, she wus pretty too" Frisk blushed

"rly?"

"yeh rly" But The New And Improved Frisk din't affected her appearance at all! How could… The New And Improved Frisk probably used magic or something to appear more pretty. Yeah, that's what happened.

"right, se ya latur"

Frisk googled it. She clicked on the Wikipedia page.

"Hey dumbass" Flowey, who was in the pot, talked to her. "I'm gonna tell mom and the skeleton and you will be in trouble!"

"Like they're gonna believe you" Frisk rolled her eyes as she scrolled down the page.

" **Mask of Loki:**

A mysterious mask than it's said to be used by the Vikings to seal the god Loki. It's said than anybody who wears it has their face turned green, lose their inhibitions and gain the powers of a god. It's not confimed than it even exists, but there are persons than claimed to have used the mask.

 **Know wearers:**

Stanley Ipkiss:

The most well know and first reported wearer, he used the mask to catch criminals, such as Dorian Tyrell. After catching him, he threw the mask in Edge City River. There is a movie based around this event.

Tim Avery:

The famous cartoonist reported than he wore the mask to conceive his son, the superhero Alvey Avery, or Maskman.

Big head:

A serial killer, is unknown if he's multiple people or the same one, due to his multiple deaths."

Frisk felt her sins crawling on her back. What if The New And Improved Frisk started killing people?

"Chris Johnson:

A teen used the mask to combat crime like Stanley Ipkiss. Not much is know about him

Springfield green heads:

A series of different users appeared on the town of springfield.

Ebott town incident:

The mask was going to be auctioned in MTT auctions, but it was apparently thrown to the trash. The day before, teenagers claimed than a teen using the mask went to a party, but no evidence was found"

"So there's a Wikipedia page about me?" Frisk got worried. It was very easy to puzzle together than it was her. "Oh god… I really hope Kid doesn't dwells on this a lot"

"hey kid. here we are" Oh crap. Frisk prayed than Papyrus din't told them anything.

"SANS! DON'T YOU LOVE HOW UNSUSPICIOUS OF A BROTHER I AM?!" Frisk face-palmed.

"Where is the mask?" Toriel asked.

"WELL…" Papyrus was nervous.

"I threw it across the window because they would not let me became god and Frisk runned away from home last night!" Flowey screamed from the pot.

Frisk could hear Toriel and Sans laughing from the room below.

"that's the funniest thing I ever heard from you"

"My child would never run away at night. Frisk, please go downstairs with us"

Frisk got down, and smiled at them like nothing was wrong.

"see. there she is"

Flowey growled.

"Hello, my child" Toriel kissed Frisk in her forehead. "Where is the mask? Papyrus may have told you than it was valious…"

"Flowey did threw it" Frisk said, trying not to sound suspicious. "We couln't find it after that. I think someone grabbed it"

"Oh, what a shame" Toriel din't seemed too concerned. "You couln't do anything"

"That flower is getting a bad time" Sans said, eyesockets dark.

"NO!" Papyrus pleaded. "FLOWEY WAS JUST ANGRY BECAUSE HE THOUGHT I WOULD NOT GIVE HIM SPAGHETTI! IT'S NOT HIS FAULT HE'S SOULLESS!"

Sans pupils came back "is that true?"

"YES, BROTHER" Papyrus seemed to be about to tell the truth.

"well. i know you'd never lie" That was a guilt trip for Papyrus.

"It's already late, we'll decide what we'll do with Flowey tomorrow" Toriel said. "Sans, can you get Frisk to sleep?"

"yeah tori, is cool"

"Goodnight, my child" Toriel kissed Frisk forehead again.

"GOODNIGHT FROM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! NYEH HEH HEH!"

"let's go, kid"

Frisk ascended the stairs with Sans, as he lead her to her bedroom.

"I don't know why mom or you have to lead me to bed every night" Frisk pouted.

"probably for making sure you don't run away" Sans joked.

Frisk got to her bedroom.

"Well, goodnight…"

"kid, I know papyrus was lying"

Frisk was mortified. Was Sans gonna tell mom?

"i know you wouln't escape at night, so that's a lie of flowey, right?"

"Yeah, yeah" Frisk sayed with a nervous smile.

"heh"

"You really think you can fool me?" Sans said with his "No eyesockets" face than he used when he appeared serious. "Look kid, I don't know what happened yesterday. But I'll find out whatever it is, and if it's necessary, I'll get you punished. I'm just worried for ya, and this sounds dangerous" Sans went back to his normal face. "bye" He walked downstairs, as Frisk gulped.

"Goodnight, Chara" Frisk said as she got in bed

"Goodnight, Frisk" Chara was glad this night din't ended on him getting throwed down a hatch.

* * *

So, I shouted out some other mask fanfics if you noticed! If you din't, here they are:

Chris Johnson: A series of crossovers between El Tigre: Las Aventuras De Manny Rivera and The Mask made by MetroXLR99. They are this one s/6904712/1/The-American-Rivera, s/6928754/1/The-MASK-of-Miracle-City and s/6976940/1/Revenge-Of-Talon. Unfortunately, the third story ended in an unexpected cliffhanger, and it's in hiatus until further notice (Hiatus started in _2011_. Don't lose hope). Read it, it's very good.

Springfield green heads: What I consider TimeLordParadox (A big name fan in The Mask fandom famous for various crossovers) Magnum Opus, it's beautifully in character for the Simpsons characters, without making them one-dimensional. I'll be happy if this is as half as good as it. Here it is: s/6364824/1/Things-to-do-in-Springfield-when-wearing-the-Mask

Also, I got the "That's offensive to my people" joke from bedsafely. Link: post/134365069277/pta-sans-is-real


	4. Big Head in Little Ebbott

Alternative title: Watch me fail at being serious.

I AM VERY SORRY FOR SMALL DELAY VERY.

This chapter will be far more serious than the others (With some murders) and a lot less humor. Read at your own safety, crybabies. Also, Undyne x Alphys will be present here, but stupid fanfiction has a limit on characters to showcase. Prepare for a plot dump.

Someone reviewed me? WOWIE! I'M POPULAR!

I don't owe The Mask or Undertale, and the cover is a repaint of an Undertale sprite. I only own this story. But you know who does own it? JOHN CENA!

* * *

"Have you got it?" A man in a leather jacket and jeans asked another one in a longcoat.

"The Mask of Loki? Yeah I found it in some idiot's garden"

"I'll hand it off your hands for the generous offer of 5000 dollars" The man in the leather jacket smiled.

"No way! It's at least 5000000 dollars. I can get kids who would pay more than you. Are you gonna pay me or…"

 _Bang!_

The man in the longcoat falled dead.

"Oh, what a shame" The leather jacket man smiled. "I'll have to remove it from your dead remains"

Suddenly, the sound of sirens came.  
"Shit!"

A fat looking cop and a fish-like lady came over. The fat cop pulled a megaphone and said:  
"Jeff Manuel! You will give us The Mask of Loki or we'll be forced to arrest you!"

The fish lady grabbed the megaphone and said:

"YEAH! In the name of everyone HOPES AND DREAMS, you petty THIEF will return that stolen mask or you will pay the CONSEQUENCES!" She said like an anime character. The other cop seemed embarrassed.

"Undyne, I already told we are not in an anime!" The fat cop scolded the Fish lady.

"But Mo, you know this is how you humans acted in your HISTORY!" Undyne inquired him, with a dramatic voice.

* * *

"hey everyone, undyne's on tv" After Sans said this, everyone immediately got on the living room to watch her.

There was a live record of a security camera. The title scared Frisk, Papyrus, Flowey, and the invisible Chara out of their minds: "Thief steals Mask of Loki"

"Oh god…" Frisk muttered.

"Oh golly, why can't I be the one with it!" Flowey seemed more angry than anything.

"OH NOES!" Papyrus gasped.

"so there's where the mask ended up?"

"It seems it was stolen, as you said" Toriel affirmed to Frisk, who was sweating. "Something wrong, my child?"

"No-nothing!" Frisk smiled nervously.

"Look punk, give us the mask or…" Undyne told to Jeff.

"Let's see if this thing works, uh?" Jeff put on the mask, to the disgrace of Frisk, Chara, Flowey and Papyrus.

Jeff put it on, and the same thing that happened to Frisk occurred, spinning like a tornado in pain.

"What the fuck is going on!" Mo asked.

"It must be MAGIC!" Undyne screamed.

The tornado stopped, and there was Jeff. He had a demonic face, than was green, but rotten-like.

"Well, let's play, cops!" He then pulled a machine gun from his pocket. He then shot it in the air.

"COVER!" Undyne screamed as everyone in the area got on the floor.

"He should have run out of ammo by now" Just as Mo said that, the masked Jeff ran out of it.

"Hm…" Masked Jeff grabbed his own teeth and used them as bullets.

"W-what!" Mo was shocked. "How can he do that?!"

"Magic" Masked Jeff mocked him, as he kept on shooting.

"There's no magic like this!" Undyne explained. "What the hell are humans made of?!"

* * *

Everyone on the room was schocked, but especially Papyrus. "DID FRISK DID THAT?" He thought. "DID SHE DO A VIOLENCE?"

"My child, this is getting too violent…" Toriel tried to get the control.

"Mom, we need to figure out what happens to Undyne!" Frisk did wanted to not watch anymore. This happened because of her fault. If she never put on them mask nobody would have noticed the powers, and Flowey wouln't have throwed it. She din't wanted to watch anymore, but she seriously needed to see Undyne alive.

"Alright" Toriel was insecure.

"how is he doing that? i thought humans were bad with magic" Sans was pretty weirded out, and Frisk noticed how he took a few glares at her. "maybe he managed to take a monster soul"

"Wait a minute, din't we had the mask with us?" Toriel was nervous. "So, _anyone_ were could have been turned in a gun-toothing maniac?"

"yeah, pretty freaky" Nobody except Frisk noticed, but Sans eyes briefly became dark.

"BANG BANG BANG!" Masked Jeff shouted as the bullets bounced everywhere.

"Undyne, I'll get the people to safety, you…" Mo never got to finish that.

"BANG!" Masked Jeff shouted as he shoot Mo.

"MO!" Undyne shouted, but not as dramatic as before, just a frantic scream.

"Undyne…" Mo was bleeding. "Get eve-everyone to safe-safety… And then kill him…"

"STOP IT WITH YOUR DRAMATIC LAST WORDS!" Jeff interrupted. "DIE!" He shoot him a hundred times until he had a hundred bleeding holes.

"Everyone run!" Undyne screamed. "You…" She then faced Jeff. "Look, I don't care how you got these powers, I don't care _what_ you are, but Mo was a great person, so YOU. WILL. PAY!" She maked a magic spear appear out of her hand.

Suddenly, masked Jeff had a green heart in front of him. "As long as you're GREEN you CAN'T ESCAPE! Unless you learn to face danger head on…" Undyne had a small flashback about a battle she had in the Underground. "You won't last a SECOND agaisn't me!"

"Heh, little foolish girl, don't you see this will just force me to kill you first?" He said as the machine gun disappeared and he grabbed a spear similar to Undyne's, but green.

"I know, and you will not be able to hurt them" Undyne sighed.

The spears clashed multiple times, in an epic fashion.

"You are getting in the way of everyone HOPES AND DREAMS!"

"Hopes and dreams my ass!"

"Wait!" Masked Jeff said to Undyne, who mysteriously stopped for some reason. "Tea time!" He then maked a tea table appear out of nowhere. For five minutes, he and Undyne were calmy drinking tea and chatting about the weather.

"Tea time's over, punk!" Undyne said as she threw the table.

"Alright"

They crossed their spears again.

"Why won't you just DIE!" She sticked the spear in his face. He removed it, and regenerated his face.

"I'm not gonna die that easily" The masked Jeff then hit Undyne in her stomach, who spilled dust. "But you will"

"Ngahhh…" Undyne looked at the floor sadly. "You were stronger… Than I thought…" Masked Jeff smiled. "So then…This is where… It ends…"

* * *

Frisk was screaming at the tv. " It cannot be!"

"Oh my…" Toriel was just as shocked as Frisk

"…" Sans was just staring at the tv, his expression devoid of any emotions.

"NOOOO! UNDYNE!"

Flowey just seemed to stare, almost angry. But he feeled something he hasn't had in a long time: Compassion.

"No… No! I won't die! Everyone… Mo… Alphys… Everyone is counting on me to protect them! Nnngah!" She then grabbed the masked Jeff face. The thought of protecting everyone…

It filled her with Determination.

"What are you doing?!" The masked Jeff said, desesperately trying to keep the mask.

Undyne started to melt her legs a little.

"Human! In the name of everybody hopes and dreams… I WILL DEFEAT YOU!"

She then succeeded on removing the mask from Jeff, who fainted. "That'll serve you… Well…" Undyne fainted too, with her legs completely melted.

* * *

…

…..

….

"UNDYNE! WAKEY WAKEY!"

Undyne opened her eyes and saw than she was in an hospital sorroundered by Frisk, Toriel, Sans, Papyrus, Kid, Mettaton and a yellow lizard with a laboratory coat. The lizard then hugged her while crying.

"OhmygodUndyneIwassoworriedIcan'tbelieveyoualmostmeltedbecauseofyourDeterminationI'msosorry" She spoke between sobs.

"Alphys, I'm okay" Undyne hugged the lizard and kissed her softly. She then looked around. Frisk, Kid and Papyrus seemed tired, like they've been crying for a long time. "And it's not your fault"

"SEE! I TOLD YOU SHE'LL BE FINE" Papyrus said in a tone than looked like he was reassuring himself.

"Yo, I am really hoping you are better, Undyne!" Kid sayed to her.

"Yeah, I can't believe you had enough Determination to not die!" Frisk added.

"Talking about that, I rebember my legs melting, what happened to them?"

"Oh, ye-yes. I managed to repair your legs using some extracted and controlled De-Determination from Frisk part" Alphys stuttered as she recomposed. "Don't worry, you-you'll not end up an A-Amalga-Amalgamate" Alphys still had problems to talk about them.

"you woke up surprisingly earlier than expected" Sans talked. "you only took some hours comatose"

"WHERE IS THAT JEFF ASSHOLE!? I WANNA KICK HIS ASS FOR KILLING MO!" Undyne was so angry, she scared everyone in the room, including a passerby doctor.

"Whe-when you removed the mask from him, he was arrested" Alphys stuttered a little less. "And I started studying the ma-mask"

"So, how he did all that?" Toriel asked her.

"Ki-Kid here told me than than the other day, a girl using the mask partied and ki-kissed him" Both Kid and Frisk blushed, but nobody noticed them. "So it probably was not a ability unique to him. I detected something there…"

"WHAT IT WAS?!" Papyrus asked.

"A so-soul" Alphys said.

"Wait, my child, can't you LOAD before all this happened?" Toriel got the idea.

After some minutes of Frisk concentrating, nothing happened.

"I-It seems Je-Jeff did something to the timeline"

After a few minutes of silence, a doctor came. "Alright, visiting time is over"

"See ya, punks!"

When they were walking away, Frisk and Kid went to Alphys.

"Yo, what soul?"

"A-A soul of a god, Loki" Alphys explained. "He seems to be half-human and half-monster, that's how anybody who uses the mask is able to gain power, like A-Asgore's plan to get seven human souls. Bu-but he gives the user the ability to warp reality, at the price of doing their deepest desires, good or n-not" She gulped, as an all-powerful god with no inhibitions sounded terrifying.

"So, the girl who kissed me, deep down really wanted to kiss me?" Frisk blushed inmensely.

"Ye-Ye-Yeah" Anime made it look really easy to talk about others romantic life! Why was she stuttering?

"Huh" Kid, once again teared rules of physics a new one. "Bye!" Both him and Frisk saluted her.

"B-Bye!"

"Yo, now you believe me?" Kid asked her, as they were walking back to their houses.

"Yeah" Frisk said, a little distraught.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing" So a god named Loki grasped into her soul and helped her smooch Kid and go to a party? Din't he had anything better to do?

"Hey, I can tell by your face something's up"

"I'm just worried about the mask"  
"Why?"

"A gangster like that Jeff guy could kill easily, so anybody could grasp their hands on it"

"It just falled into the wrong hands"

"I had it"

Kid stopped dead on his tracks. "Wh-what?

"Nobody wore it, calm down!" Frisk lied.

"Oh, then how did it got to that guy hands?"

"Flowey threw it away once he learned it was valious" Well, half of that was true. Not completely a lie, yay!

"That little asshole"

"Hey, he's just soulless" Frisk reprimanded him. As of lately, Frisk wanted to compensate to Flowey for pulling that many pranks on him as The New And Improved Frisk.

"Yo, we got to your home!"

"Well, goodbye" Frisk hugged Kid awkwardly.

"Yeah, goodbye"

"hey kid, you wore that mask the other day, huh?" Sans greeted her.

"How do you… I mean, I don't know where you get those ideas!" Frisk was very obviously lying.

"look, kid. you can do some pretty dangerous stuff with that mask" Sans maked his eyelids disappear. "Rebember genocide?" Frisk gulped.

"Sans, you know I don't like talking about that" Frisk told him very nervous.  
"Kid, "The ñu and improved Frisk" is your subconscious. You may very well be killing on this moment"

"Sans, I will never kill again, I told you" Frisk tried to respond, but it looked like a plead. "And anyways, we don't have the mask anymore… Wait, how do you know about my masked self name?"

"I got a note from you in another timeline. Wanna see it with me?"

Sans then showed him a note:  
"Pathetic, Sans.

I gave you this note to torture you a little more.

What, you really thought you would have your happy ending? Think again.

Unfortunately, I had no LOVE, and on the surface there are a lot of militia.

But this mask…

After I wore it, I had the power to kill you all.

I even had the power to inject things with Determination! This note, for example, has a lot of it, enough to transport to another one.

As I'm writing this, I'm searching for survivors. Where is than annoying Kid, again?

Signed: The New And Improved Frisk

PD: Killing you and mom was so fun! Also, tell Papyrus to give more of a fight. "

Frisk was horrified. And she was worried about kissing Kid and going to a party. She looked at Sans, who seemed to have some small tears running down his face.

"Now you see, kiddo? This is what I'm trying to avoid." Sans sighed and his eyelids came back. "guess i'm just lucky of being in a timeline with a mildly decent Frisk, huh?"  
"Sans… I'm so sorry…" She then hugged him.

"nah. it's okay, kid. but please. Don't wear that mask ever again"

"I'm not planning to" Frisk then put on a small smile. "Now we have to prepare for the sucky-ness of the Halloween party"

"hey kid, wanna hear what law vampires are trying to approve?"

"No…" A pun was incoming and she knew it.  
"bloody right" Frisk and Sans started laughing like mad.

"Why skeletons don't have enemies?"

"why?"

"Cause they don't have bones to pick!" Again, laughs.

"Ugh… Frisk and evil skeleton that tries to kill everybody, stop it!" Chara appeared.

"Huh… Sans, I have to go to my room. Some homework" Frisk lied to Sans.

"right kiddo. but you better do that, cause if not, you'll start to experience quite the undesirable moment of the day" Frisk looked at him puzzled. "i'll ground ya"

"Right Chara, we need to agree than he's not evil" Frisk said the moment she got on her room.

"He used mind control on mom to make her leave dad and now he's trying to kill Asriel, her and you! Makes perfect sense!" Chara screamed at the top of his lungs.

"I believe I'm hanging too much with Alphys and Undyne. Or you are inviting yourself a lot" Frisk rolled her eyes. "Too much anime"

"Shut up!" Chara said. "Says the girl who watched too much cartoons…"

"Chara" Frisk got serious. "A man wearing the mask killed someone"

"What?!" Chara was schocked.

"I'll tell you later, after the party" Frisk tried to change the discussion.

"Why everyone goes to the party if they hate it that much?"

"Linda has a lot of power, so if we don't go, she's gonna get mom fired"

"How do you know than she's not bluffing?"

"There's the teacher than was before mom" Frisk signaled through a window a homeless woman. "She gave Linda's son, Sherman, a F"

* * *

So, a note.

I'm not planning on the cast rotating the mask for now. That will be for some other fics, than may be on the same timeline. Only a few more will wear The Mask in this one.


	5. The party

So… School and all. Schedule was broken, apparently.

…oh… i'm sorry for not owing the mask or undertale… and the cover is a repaint of an undertale sprite... is not even that good a repaint… but i own this story… is not that good… oh no… i'm rambling again…

* * *

"Son! Get dressed! We're going to the party in ten minutes!" Kid's mom screamed at him from downstairs.

"Yo, I'm coming, mom!"

He only needed to put on a waistcoat and he would be ready. When he was putting it, he glanced at a photo of Frisk and him.

"She looks so pretty" He thought. "But she would never go for someone like me" He got sad. "She's the ambassador. She can choose a lot of boys, not some armless, inmature freak" He got angry at himself. "I'm already surprised she's still my best friend"

"That green-faced girl… Why did she looked like Frisk?" Kid started musing. "Maybe… No. They are probably a fan of Frisk who wanted to look like her. Can't really blame her. Frisk is great" He smiled.

"Kid!"

"I'm coming!" Kid put on the waistcoat. He had a full, "morning attire" suit. "I look ridiculous"

* * *

"Sir!" A nerdy-looking scientist got up to a guy in military armor.  
"Yes, what's the problem?"

"The mask…"

"Yes, I ordered it's destruction. How it's going?"

"It's no use" The scientist muttered under his breath.

"WHAT!" The scientist recoiled as the general screamed. "Did you tried burning it?"

"Yes"

"And freezing it?"

"Yes"

"And trying to destroy it with guns?"

"Yes"

"BRING IT!"

The scientist talked with another one, and the mask was bringed there.  
"YOU LITTLE!" The general said, as he threw the mask away by the window.

"Sir!"

"I.. I'm sorry" The general said as he sitted in a nearby chair. "I just don't know what happened to me. A voice in my head told me: "Throw it" And I obeyed it"

"Sir, it may be the mask trickery"

"It must be" The general got up. "The mask should be in the Ebott river now. Command a search operation"

"Right away, sir!"

* * *

"I look ridiculous" Frisk said, as she was getting dressed on her room. Outside, Toriel was wearing a gala dress. Papyrus was wearing his "Cool guy" attire, and Sans was wearing his normal jacket, but "Formal" was inscripted with a marker.

"You know it will be a formal party" Toriel told her from outside her room.

"I'm ready!" Frisk got out.

"WOWIE! FRISK, NOT TO SAY YOU DIN'T LOOKED GOOD BEFORE, BUT NOW YOU LOOK EVEN BETTER! NOT LIKE YOU WERE SO UGLY YOU NEEDED IMPROVEMENT, BUT…" Papyrus trailed off, trying to not look rude.

"'gnore him, kiddo. ya look great" Sans sincerely smirked at her.

"Yes, my child. You do look great"

"I look like an old-timey girl" Frisk was annoyed.

The sound of a taxi's hornet was heard in the background.

"We must go"

"I'M JUST SAYING THAN YOUR BEAUTY WAS AT MAXIMUM, BUT NOW YOU BROKE THE SCALE! BUT I'M NOT SAYING THAN YOU DIN'T BROKE THE SCALE BEFORE, CAUSE…"

"let's go, bro" Sans pulled him away.

* * *

Jeff lost everything in a night. Before, he was the biggest crime lord in the city, controlling all robbery, drug dealing and murders on the city. Now, he was in jail, next to a weird-looking guy.

"Hey, cutie. What's your name?" The weird looking guy asked him before winking at him. Jeff shuddered.

"I'm just waiting for my ride" Jeff smiled at him.

A guard was guarding the inmates. Another one came.

"Hey, it's my turn"

"Yeah, of course. Wait…" The guard got suspicious. "Since when were you here?"

"I'm, huh… A transfer guard!"

"Alrighty, then!" The guard let him pass and went out. "Wait. Since when did we had transfers?"

He then looked behind him, and watched the weird-looking guy scared, and Jeff and the transfer guard nowhere to be seen.

"Oh god"

* * *

"Yo, did Frisk got here?" Kid asked Ash, who was wearing formal attire too.

"Nah. Rebember, if you don't tell Frisk you love her before the party ends, I'll tell her" Ash said with a devious smile.

"Man, that's not cool!" If he could, Kid would punch Ash on the arm.

"No arms!" Sherman, the predilect son, was there, and he had his gang of friends with him. "I'll tell you a secret: Mom din't wanted to invite you or any of the freaks, but she did so she doesn't looks bad!" He erupted with laughter as all his friends and gave both Ash and Kid noogies. "See ya 'roung, loser!" They then went walking off, still barking with laughter.

Suddenly, a black car got in the street. From there, Papyrus, Sans, Toriel and Frisk got out. Kid was agasp with Frisk. She was wearing a red gala dress.

"I look stupid, don't I?" Frisk bashfully said to Kid.

"N-No, y-you a-are k-kinda p-p-p-pretty" Frisk and Kid broke the scale of blushing.

"FRISK AND KID! I WATCHED IN A MOVIE THAN PEOPLE ONLY GET THEIR CHEEKS RED WHEN THEY ARE IN A AWKARD OR LOVING SITUATION!" Papyrus commented. "ARE YOU BOTH IN AN AWKARD OR ROMANTIC SITUATION?"

"Huh… Yo, Frisk, I have something to…" Kid's confession was cut short.

"Ladies, gentlemen and… Monsters" Linda growled the last one. "Please, pass"

"Tell me later" Frisk said to him. "Now, we'll see if we survive the boring ass party"

You might be wondering why Linda parties were so boring. Well, she put herself and the PTA human members in one room, the PTA monster members in another, Monster kids in another one and Human kids in another. No one was allowed to interact with members of another one. But it seemed Deana took the reigns away from her, since now it was Kids in one room and Adults in another, monster or not..

"Yo… Wanna dance with me?" Kid awkwardly said to her.

"Yeah!" Frisk gave him a little smile and grabbed him to the dance floor.

There was a waltz, than they both danced well. At the end, Frisk held him on her hands, on a similar pose she did on the party two days ago, but far more nervous. They looked at each other awkwardly.

"Kid, i…" Frisk started at the same time than Kid.

"Frisk, i…" A splash watered Kid's clothes.

"Hah hah hah!" Sherman and his gang laughed. They had dropped a bowl of punch on him

"Are you ok, Kid?" Frisk asked him.

"Yeah, yeah. Give me 5 minutes" He went to the bathroom.

"In a certain sense, I'm glad Sherman did that" Kid muttered sadly while he cleaned his clothes. "I spared myself of Frisk laughing at me and stopping being my friend"

"Hey, kid" A guy from a toilet said. "I know this is awkard, but can you get me the drain cleaner?"

"Yo, in the way!" Kid looked at it. No way he was getting it with his mouth. He concentred his magic, and then…

A hand made of magic appeared and picked it up.

"Here it is, sir" Kid said proudly of his magic.

"Thanks kid" After a battle with the toilet, the guy got out. "This was what it was getting it stuck" He showed him the mask.

"Yo, no way!" Kid was shocked.

"Oh, it's yours?" The human looked at it. "Well, then have it" He deposited the mask on Kid's hands as he went away.

Kid looked at it. "So, yo, you unleash your user deepest desires?" He seemed to be hypnotized by the green glow. "I'm pretty sure I wouln't kill anyone. I just would like to make Frisk like me" The mask glowed, as if saying "I can do that". "Yo, I can just try to put it on a little, right?" He then slapped it on his face.

* * *

"Everything good, Frisk?" Sandy asked her.

"I don't know…" Frisk was about to eat a nacho, but was contemplating it. "Kid…"

"You like him, don't cha?" Sandy teased her.

"You have it with Ash too" Frisk grumbled angrily.

"T-That's not true!" Sandy got offended.

"I need to go to the bathroom. Excuse me" Frisk got up and walked to the bathroom. In a passageway, she crossed with Sherman.

"Hey, monster freak" Sherman was laughing aloud. "Don't you think that shit I did to no arms was funny?"

"Dude, that was not fu…" She was interrupted by Kid's screams.

"Kid! Are you alright?!" Frisk asked. A tornado suddenly appeared right besides her. "Oh god…" Frisk couln't believe it. Did Kid found the mask?

Suddenly the tornado stopped. There was Kid, wearing a yellow zoot suit and a matching fedora with a red feather. He also had the green face. "Better than ever, babe" He grinned at her. "Can you excuse me a moment?"

He then dashed very fast next to Sherman. "What do you want, no arms?" Sherman was noticeable afraid.

"You gave me some punch" A magic hand punched him, knocking him out. "I'm just returning the favor"

"Kid! Stop it!" Frisk screamed at him.

"Hey Frisk. Excuse me, but I dropped something" Masked Kid got serious for a moment.

"What?" Frisk asked him, unsure.

"MY JAW!" Masked Kid jaw dropped to the ground as his tongue rolled out.

He then looked at her, and his face turned into a wolf's one, as he whistled. He then dashed besides her, with Frenchman attire.

"Oh, my amore, let us join our mouths in a loving embrace" He said with a bad French accent as he put his lips towards her. She put him away with a hand and ran away. "I like it. Attitude!"

Frisk was weirded out. Did Kid… Liked her?

"Oh, don't you want to see my croissant?" Kid tried to follow her, as he did a big grin. Frisk was noticeable disgusted. "Wait a minute, I don't _have_ a croissant!

"Were you arrested before? It's gotta be illegal to look that good" Masked Kid flirted. Frisk blushed a little.

"Of all the beautiful curves on your body, your smile is my favorite" He winked. Frisk blushed a lot this time.

"Just let me sing a serenade to you!" He got in stage, the Frenchman suit off and the yellow zoot on, and started singing a smooth jazz, as music for it appeared out of nowhere:

 _I'm just a baby in this business of love._

 _I'm a mover, a shaker; like Mack the Knife_

"Yo, come over here, Frisk!" He then grabbed her with a magic hand and put her besides him. Everyone except Frisk, Ash and Sandy started dancing now, seemingly forgetting about Kid's weirdness moments ago. While he singed, masked Kid tried to kiss Frisk, who got out of his way everytime.

 _I can take your last dollar with a throw of the dice._

 _I've got a gift for winning from heaven above..._

 _but I'm just a baby in this business of love._

"What the fuck is happening to Kid?" Sandy asked Ash.

"The same thing than happened to the girl the other day. That mask, we need to remove it from him!"

 _I'm a smooth operator in all affairs;_

 _Sophisticated and debonair;_

 _I've got all kinds of fancy stuff..._

 _but I'm just a baby in this business of love_

As they tried to get close, Kid lightly pushed Ash towards Sandy, who falled in her hands. They both blushed.

"Huh…" They both stuttered. Kid handed Ash a note than said: "Do it!". He handed Sandy one than said: "Go for it too!" They then both looked at each other awkwardly.

"Sandy, would you like to be my girlfriend?" Ash stuttered.

"Ye-Yeah!" They both kissed, forgetting about Kid.  
 _I'm just a baby.  
Nobody ever spanked me.  
Somebody save me...  
I'm just a baby in this business of…_

"Kid, stop it!" Frisk got angry at him. The music stopped then.

"Is something wrong, Frisk?" Masked Kid asked her, worried.

"Yeah, it is!" She screamed at him. "First, you try on that stupid mask, than god-knows how many people it has killed! Then you act all pervy with me!"

"I just wanted to impress you!" Masked Kid screamed at her.

"You already impressed me!" Frisk covered her mouth after saying this. Tears were welling up on her face.

Masked Kid got close to her, but not in the pervy and confident way from before, but an slow and indecisive way. "Yo, a-are you okay?"

"I don't want this Kid. I want the other one. The one than was funny and sweet. Not this jerk one" She sobbed.

The masked Kid was thinking for some moments, then decided something.

"Yo, is that true?" He asked her, his voice not energetic, but more afraid and sad.

"Ye-Yes" She talked between sniffes.

"I will get the mask off" He decided.

"Re-Really?" She looked up to see him.

"Yes. But could you give me a hand with it?" Masked Kid winked at her and laughed a little.

"Yeah" Frisk grabbed the mask, and pulled it off him. When she removed it completely, Kid's suit went back to his formal attire, and his green face disappeared.

"Y-Yo…" Kid seemed to be about to cry. "If you don't want to talk to me ever again, that's fine…"

He was interrupted by her kissing him. "Yo…"

"Kid, don't do that ever again" She said to him as she cried.

They kissed as everyone aplauded.

"Yo, does this means we're a couple now or…"

"Give me the mask!" Jeff loud voice filled the room. "Or I will start shooting!" The mafia appeared, with guns. Everyone except Frisk and Kid ran away. Jeff grabbed Kid and took aim with his gun. "Gimme the mask or the kid's dead!"

Suddenly, Sans, Papyrus, Toriel and Linda appeared.  
"Release Kid!" Toriel growled at Jeff.

"I don't know, Miss Toriel. Can't we just leave him?" Linda asked her. "After all, he's just a…"

"just a what, lin?" Sans asked her with his dopey voice off and a more serious and intimidating. "not the moment for your racist bullshit. pap, evacuate everybody. lin, don't get in the way"

Papyrus and Linda went to evacuate, while Sans charged a bone attack and Toriel prepared a fire one.

"You will not want to attack me, don'tcha?" Jeff then shoot Toriel, knocking her out cold.

"You" Sans eyes went black as he checked her. 1 HP left.

"And you will not want to make me shoot the kid" Jeff mocked as he used a finger gun to imagine he shooted Kid.

"Give back Kid!" Frisk screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Well, just give me the mask" Jeff extended a hand. Frisk doubted, then looked at the mask.

"Frisk, no! My life's not worth it!" Kid screamed.

"Yes, it is!" Frisk gave it to Jeff, defeated.

"Yes!" Jeff, put it on, and He turned yet again into the demonic appearance. "All of you! You are fired!" He said to the mafia, which went away. "Now, little boys. This was a long way, and I'm wanting some revenge. Stay over here while I go kill that fish…"

"You are nothing without that mask" Frisk said with her head down.

"Huh?" Jeff asked her.  
"You are nothing without that mask, that's what she's saying" Kid angrily said.

"And then how I broke out of jail, HUH?!" He then threw a scary face at Kid, but he seemed unfazed.

"i'm pretty sure you only got away due to you dealing with the mafia" Sans added.

"I'll show you!" He then removed the mask. "Who's laughing now…"

Poom! Frisk tackled him. To defend himself, he shoot her, which leaved her bleeding.

"Kiddo!" Sans screamed, his voice seemingly genuinely scared for once.

"Frisk!" Kid was scared too.

"Now, you may fooled me, but… Where's the mask!" Jeff seemed to break down.

"Right here" Frisk showed it, despite bleeding. She then ducked behind a table. "Now, I know we had our differences, but if we wanna save Sans and Kid, we need to work together, capiche?" She then took a deep breath and put it on.

"Frisk! Are you alright?" Kid was interrupted by Jeff continuously shooting at the table.

"There. Nobody could have survived…" The sounds of a tornado were heard from behind the table.

"Frisk?" Kid closed his eyes, but opened one.

"kiddo?" Sans asked, unsure of what would happen.

"Hey, mate. You are really ugly with that thing on. Don't I look much better?"

* * *

This was real hard to write, especially masked Kid. I had to make him look pervy, but without raising to M.


	6. Frisk vs Jeff

So, here's the ending. No, the saga's not over. Just this fic.

I don't owe… SHUT THE FUCK UP WITH THIS CRAP! WE ALREADY KNOW YOU DON'T OWE UNDERTALE OR THE MASK! AND THE FUCKING COVER IS A REPAINT FROM A SPRITE IN UNDERTALE! YOU ONLY HAVE THE FUCKING STORY!

* * *

The New And Improved Frisk still had the red gala dress, but her face was green, and she was smiling. There were no signs of her bleeding.

"F-Frisk?" Kid was atonit. "You were the girl than kissed me the other day?"

"Yeah, beauty. And you were not bad, either"

"What?!" Jeff was shocked. "You're using the fucking mask?! Why was everyone preaching me about how it's dangerous, then?!"

"Let's see" She then turned into a tornado and went in front of him. When the tornado stopped, there was a small puppet stage, and The New And Improved Frisk was behind it. Two badly-done sockpuppets appeared. "I wonder why that loser Jeff cannot have the mask?" One of them wondered. "It's because he's a fucking weirdo!" The other answered.

"Stop it!" Jeff shooted at the stage. One of the sock puppets was hit. The other one held him on his hands.

"Tell my wife: You're a bitch. And tell my son: You're adopted. And tell the guy who gives free Nice cream:" The puppet interrupted to cough dramatically. "I've always loved you" He then did a dead pose. The other one started crying. "Why, god, why! Take me instead!" The New And Improved Frisk appeared and a reflector shined on her as she did a reverence. A hand then gave her an Oscar. She grabbed it and started crying. "I want to thank some people" She then grabbed a list than was so long it dropped to the floor.

"Stop!" Jeff shooted the stage, until everything was destroyed.

" _Sigh._ Everyone's a critic now, huh?" The New And Improved Frisk grabbed a glass of water. When she drank it, the water poured from the bullet holes.

"this is too dumb for me to care about" Sans seemed bored. "girl's gonna win. kid, tell me when it stops, ok? i'm gonna see how tori is"

"Frisk, just knock him!" Kid screamed.

"But Kiddy, where's the fun in that?" She grinned.

"Goddamnit, just let me kill you!" Jeff tried to shoot her, but all his guns were out of bullets.

"Now, now, Mr Jeff Something" The New And Improved Frisk turned into a tornado again, sucking Jeff and her. When she stopped, she was wearing a Psychologist attire, and Jeff was in a stereotypical "Freudian couch". "Did your parents din't buyed you a pony when you were small?"

"Shut up! This is stupid!" He tried to get up, but he was chained to the couch.

"Now, let's try hypnosis" She then grabbed a watch and held it back and forth in front of him. "Now you're a Canadian"

"I'm sorry, eh! Let's go play hockey with lumber axes and ride mooses, eh!" Jeff now had a "Mounted guard" attire.

"Now, I apologize to all readers for being a racist son of a goat" The New And Improved Frisk said to the fourth wall as she hypnotized Jeff again. "Now you're a kid"

"Oh, look at all the candy! Please give it to me!" Jeff now had a kid from the 70's clothes.

"Candy? I don't have…" The New And Improved Frisk din't knew what he was talking about.

"All the candy, dad!"

"Oh, yeah, your dad. Now, what do you see?"

"But, dad, please give me candy, dad please, dad!" He then kicked and screamed.

"Alright, you're Jeff again. What did you see?"

"I watched how my dad din't wanted to buy me a candy palette" He said as he went back to his normal attire. He then grinned. "So I said he abused me and got him on prision"

"Wow" The New And Improved Frisk was scared. "That's creepy. What age were you there?"

"5 years old"

"Alright, session's over!" She then got him out of the chains and started to write furiously.

"What it is?" Jeff asked her, curious.

"Here's the conclusion" She showed him a bad drawing of the Annoying Dog. "You're fucked in the head" She then looked at a watch. "Oh god! You know what time it is?"

"What it is?" Jeff was resigned now.

"It's firework time!" She then strapped him to a giant rocket as she put again on the gala dress.

"Is this safe?" He asked her as he put on a helmet.

"Don't worry! There's a 50 % chance you get out alive!" Jeff seemed to cheer up. "Of getting out alive with brain damage" Jeff was sad again. She then grabbed a match to lit up the rocket.

"Don't do it" He moved his head from side to side.

"I'm gonna do it" She moved it in an affirmative way.

"Don't do it"

"I'm gonna do it"

"Don't do it"

"I'm gonna do it"

"Don't do it"

"I'm gonna do it"

"Don't do it"

"I'm gonna do it"

"Don't do it"

"Don't do it"

"DO IT!" Jeff then grabbed the metch and litted it up. "Oh I'm so dead"

The rocket then dashed into the night sky, generating the words: "The New And Improved Frisk rules"

"Isn't that just beautiful?" She then extended an arm to grab Kid and put him next to her. The thought of finally haven beaten Jeff…

It filled her with determination

"Frisk, we need to talk" Kid seriously said as he freed himself.

"It's The New And Improved Frisk, for you" She was annoyed.

"Right, whatever. I want you to remove the mask"

The New And Improved Frisk gasped. "But, but you wore it too! Why do I have to remove it when the fun's just started!"

"You told me than I was acting like a pervy jerk, and to be fair…"

"What is fair? Cause I'm sure this country is not one of these things!" A badum tss was heard in the background.

"You are kind of a jerk now"

The New And Improved Frisk melted on the floor out of depression. "You hate me don'tcha" She babbled.

"No! I just… Prefer the other Frisk" Kid said as he tried to mop her remains with a mop than appeared out of nowhere.

"But she's boring!" The New And Improved Frisk pouted as she formed again.

"But she's so nice and smart and pretty and…" Kid ranted on.

"I am even nice and smarter and prettier and…"

"No, I think you're a little… Pushy" Kid said with fear to the response.

"PUSHY! I'LL LET YOU KNOW I'M THE LESS PUSHIEST PERSON IN THE WHOLE WORLD…!" She screamed with a demonic face similar to Jeff's one. She calmed herself. "Alright, alright. I'll remove it. But first, a goodbye kiss" She then kissed Kid passionately on the lips. When she removed it, she was just Frisk, and her bleed was back. "Oh god it hurts…" She was in pain.

"Yo, somebody help!" Kid started panicking. "Don't worry. You'll be fine…"

"sup kiddo" Sans came back with a hurt but conscious Toriel. "oh. you're bleeding, huh? calling an hospital right away. just rebember: you're a very determined kid. you can do it" Sans words faded away as Frisk fainted.

* * *

"I'M BACK!" Undyne voice filled the police center. "Now, where's the Jeff guy? I WANNA KICK HIS ASS…"

The rocket than carried Jeff crashed there, just besided Undyne. "Please, put me in maximum security. I just don't wanna get out and see that mask never again"

"That was FAST!" A mildly scared Undyne said. "Is everyone ok?"

* * *

"OH MY GOD FRISK ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" A worried Kid runned by the doctors, making one of them trip.

"OH MY GODNESS GRACIOUS YOU ARE ALRIGHT!" Kid put his head on the bed where Frisk was resting. "I just couln't fathom... What if something happened to you"

"Don't worry" Frisk breathed. "I'm fine"

"Sorry kid. The girl's gotta rest a little. Go to the waiting room" A doctor said as they carried Frisk.

"IS SHE SAFE?!" Papyrus asked the coming Kid, scaring a little girl's mom and making a nurse shush him.

"F-F-Fo-For now" Kid looked down as he sat down.

"IS SHE GONNA BE OK?" Papyrus asked, visibly nervous.

"relax, pap. she's gonna be fine. frankly, the thing i'm worrying is that undyne and alphys are coming in any moment"

"I miss her…" Kid said darkly.

"I MISS HER TOO, KID" Papyrus said sadly.

"no, bro. he misses as her gf, not as her friend"

"WHAT! DOES THIS MEANS KID DOESN'T WANTS FRISK AS A FRIEND ANYMORE?" Papyrus exclaimed.

"nah, it means…" Kid couln't hear Sans explanation, as he was too absorbed in his thoughts. What if something happened to Frisk? What if she died? He could never forgive himself.

"Hey, scaly head. We need to talk" Flowey got his attention. "I can't believe you're such an IDIOT!" He did one of his horrible grins, making Kid jump a little. "She had a crush on you since the Underground, and you never noticed"

"Wait, how do you know that she was crushing on me since then?" Kid asked him when he recomposed.

"I stalked her. Long story. The point is, she was always had a thing for you, but you never stopped from being all like:" Flowey's face morphed into one similar to Kid's. ""Buah, buah! Nobody likes me!" That's you. That's how dumb you sound"

"Really?" Kid din't knew whether to believe him or not.

A doctor came into the room. "Alright, Frisk's is in a stable condition"

"Really?" Kid got out of the chair. "Can I see her?"

"I don't see why not" The doctor lead him there.

"Yo, Frisk. Are you feeling alright?" Kid timidly asked her.

"Yeah… Doctor, can you give us 5 minutes alone?"

"Alright" The doctor got out.

"I'm sorry for not telling you about the mask" Frisk apologized.

"Sorry? You were not the one who used it despite knowing it killed people!"

"How do you know than I used it before all this?"

"Sans told me. You were the girl from the other day, huh?" Kid blushed a little alongside Frisk.

"Yeah… Are you scared? Or thinking than I'm ridiculous?" Frisk averted her gaze.

"N-No! I know that was the mask, and you…"

"I _wanted_ to do those things for a long while, Kid" Frisk took a deep breath. "I _wanted_ to run away to a party sometime, I _wanted_ to play some pranks on Flowey and Sherman, I _wanted_ to… I wanted to smooch you" She said defeated.

"I wanted that to happen too" Kid said as he gave her a quick peek in the cheek.

"Really? Thank you…" She said. "If I get out of this, we'll throw that thing away"

"No…"

"What? But the mask has been nothing but trouble for everyone!" Frisk exclaimed.

"Yeah, but it saved us from Jeff"

"Jeff would have never attacked us if it weren't for the mask!"

"My point is, we'll need the mask to defend ourselves"

"Alright, but who's gonna wear it?"

"How about we take turns using it? It's gonna allow us to use it without getting drunk in power with it"

"Yeah, you can get it as the first turn. Sans should have it"

"Cool. Bye, girlfriend?" Kid asked her unsure.

"Bye, boyfriend" Frisk winked at him. Kid laughed awkwardly, unsure of what to do.

"IS SHE OK?!" Papyrus asked vey nervous.

"Yeah, she is. I need to talk with Sans a moment.

"ALRIGHTY!"

"he means me and kid alone, pap"

"OKYDOKEY!" Papyrus dashed out of the room. "I'LL VISIT THE QUEEN! I'LL TAKE FLOWEY WITH ME!"

"What?!" Flowey said as Papyrus took him.

"what do you have to say, kiddo?" Sans asked him.

"Frisk told you to give me the mask"

"is she for real, kiddo?" Sans din't believe him.

"She said we'll take turns using it, to combat crime and stuff. Like Undyne! God, I never noticed I could become like Undyne using it! She's so cool…"

"Kid, the mask will corrupt you all" Sans said, his eyesockets dark.

"Uhhh…" Kid never saw Sans like that. "I swear we will not kill or du bad stuff while we…"

Boom! A explosion was heard outside.

"What the hell is going on?!" Sans asked.

"I, Woshua, will wash this filthy hospital" A giant mecha with Woshua form was throwing water at the hospital. "Wosh your hospital"

"Shit. Kiddo, I'll get everyone to safety. You, uh… Use the mask" Sans said as he took a shortcut to the patient room, leaving the mask behind.

Kid grabbed it, and as he put it on, he was once again the masked Kid from the party. "Oh, yeah! Time to beat that cleanliness nerd at his own… Who the fuck are you?" He said looking at a corner.

There was Chara, who was visiting Frisk at the hospital. "You can see me?"

"Yeah, dummy" He made the Dummy from the Ruins appear out of nowhere, as he throwed it away.

"Great, another masked kid to ruin my day"

"Wait, do you mean than Frisk when masked pranked you?" Masked Kid let out a chuckle. "I love that girl"

"How can you see me? I'm dead" Chara asked him.

"Holy shit" Masked Kid got in a cover and put on a sad kid's face. "I see dead people" He got out of the covers. "Wait, aren't you Chara, the Fallen Child?"

"Yeah, and Flowey is the soulless vessel of Asriel's body"

Kid jaw dropped to the floor. "The mask probably gave me the power to see the dead"

"Anyways, Woshua-bot is gonna cleanse the hospital" Masked Kid seemed to not understand. "Your gf is in the hospital" Chara said flatly.

"Oh no! Don't worry, I, superman, will save everybody!" Masked Kid spun around until he had a Superman outfit. "Go go and away! Hi ho, Silver! Believe it! Crap, I don't rebember Superman's catchprase. It doesn't matters! I'll go defeat Whush!" He then went off flying.

"The mask is weird" Chara deadpanned. Suddenly, masked Kid went back and threw a pie at him. "There. My day's complete"

* * *

"GET OUT of the bot now!" Undyne screamed at the robot. "Or at LEAST, stop cleansing everything…"

"Hey, Whush" Masked Kid told the head of the giant Woshua bot. "Take a load of this!" He said as he spun around to a Doctor Eggman's outfit and threw the bot a muddle of mud. The bot started panicking and tried to cleanse inself with water, which short circuited him. Woshua got out of the bot and was arrested by the police.

"There's the mask!" Undyne screamed. "You little RASCAL, don't believe I got your goody-goody two shoes act. I KNOW you're just waiting for an opportunity to kill somebody, so you're ARRESTED!" Undyne tried to put handcuffs on the masked Kid, but it was useless, as he did a squee sound so shrieking, it destroyed the handcuffs.

"Yo,hey there. Big fan. Mind firming me an autograph?" Masked Kid gave her a photo of her flexing a boulder, just because she could.

"WHAT THE…" Undyne was shocked. "CATCH HIM!" As the police officers piled on masked Kid, he avoided every single one.

"I see. You're busy. Well, it will be for another time!" He then dashed very fast.

Undyne was shocked. The mask had tried before to kill her, and now it was her biggest fan? That shrieking and that fangirling… It reminded her of someone… No. No, he couln't be.

* * *

"Yo, is everyone ok?" Kid said as he entered the now wet hospital.

"yeah, everyone's ok. no deaths. and even better, frisk and tori recovered" Sans said.

"Kid!" Frisk went to hug him. "Did you used it?"

"Yeah" Kid showed her it with a magic hand. "It was not that bad. Also, I saw someone. Chara" Frisk seemed to paralyze.

"W-What?! How did you saw him?!" Frisk panicked.

"The mask gave me the power. We can talk about this when we go back. How's your mom?"

"My child, are you ok?!" Toriel runned to Frisk and hugged her. "I was so worried. The last thing I rebember was seeing Jeff trying to kill you, and I can't lose another one" The last part was said in a very hushed voice.

"Yeah mom, I'm ok. I just wanna go home now"

"I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL COOK EVERYONE "WE'RE ALIVE!" SPAGHETTI!" Papyrus said as he got out the keys to his car.

Everyone was very happy as they got to the house. So happy, nobody noticed how the mask had some words than glowed:

"Property of Gaster"

* * *

DUM DUM DUM!

Cliffhanger guys! Now, I'll see if I can translate this thing to Spanish, and make a continuation later. Till then!


End file.
